Today, many retail stores are under increasing pressure to maximize profits and to minimize waste. To this end, retail stores continually monitor inventory, and undertake several measures (e.g., promotions or discounts) to ensure that desired products are continually available while maintaining a desired turnover rate (i.e., items not staying on store shelves for an excessive period of time).
At times, however, inventory of particular items at some retail stores of a retailer with multiple stores can become overstocked due to poor purchasing decisions (e.g., trend alignment), unseasonable weather, poor performing promotions, and the like. Meanwhile, counterpart locations of the retailer may be selling inventory of the same items and may further be in need of additional inventory.